


凌晨三点，十二番队公共浴室

by ElenoreTian



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eye Licking, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Blood, Mutual Masturbation, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenoreTian/pseuds/ElenoreTian
Summary: 两个年轻的变态之间，带有一点点欢乐元素的色情日常小故事。涅选择在凌晨三点钟趁没人的时候独自使用十二番队的公共浴室，但守在门外的浦原把他困在了里面。
Relationships: Kurotsuchi Mayuri/Urahara Kisuke, 浦涅





	凌晨三点，十二番队公共浴室

**Author's Note:**

> 要素：少量流血/互相手冲/舔眼球/话疗
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING：提到了霸凌。
> 
> 时间轴：Turn Back the Pendulum，一百五十年前技术开发局刚建立的时期。
> 
> 年轻的浦原刚刚升迁，社交能力一团糟，还没有学会如何以番队队长的身份正确地关心在意的队员，对自己天性中应当加以自控的恶趣味也还没有形成清晰的认知。
> 
> 年轻的涅刚刚被从蛆虫之巢的单人间里带出来，进入十二番队的他终于解放天性，大开杀戒[划去]昼夜不分地过实验瘾，由于尚未适应在编死神们的集体生活方式，而在错误的时间地点得到了来自队长的错误关怀。

涅被困住了。在十二番队的公共浴室里。

他把自己的身体藏在更衣室写着“男”字的门帘后面，睁大了圆圆的眼睛，从门帘的缝隙处紧张地窥探着外面的动静。橄榄色肌肤上的细小水珠，在昏暗单调的冷色调白炽灯下反着微光。

门帘的另一边，那颗毛茸茸乱蓬蓬的浅金色脑袋正在东张西望。

刚刚精心剃去了蓝色毛茬的眉头紧紧地皱了起来，微眯起双眼，金色的眼珠苦恼地左右转动。涅一边思考着对策，一边在心里暗暗骂着今天的运气真是差到了极点啊。他引以为傲的大脑此刻竟然被这样愚蠢的破事情所困扰着。明明已经有意选择了凌晨三点钟作为洗澡的时间，为什么还是能在十二番队的浴室门口遇到别人，而且还是那个最令人头疼的家伙。难不成…自己从走出实验室的那一刻起就已经被跟踪了？呵，真是个变态啊，浦原喜助……

涅的Plan A比较保守：保持沉默，以不变应万变，等待他烦人的蠢货队长自行放弃并离开，再偷偷穿上衣服溜回队舍。

“茧利桑——茧利桑————还在里面吗——茧利桑————”

熟悉的人声传来，打断了涅的脑子里骂骂咧咧的思绪。这声音简直让他抓狂。他将头顶上还在滴水的蓝色头发抹到脑后，佝偻着伸脖子凑近了门帘边上的缝隙看向外面，只见穿着与死霸装同色的护庭十三番统一制式浴衣的浦原一副无辜的担心样子，把手呈扩音状放在嘴边，向着公共浴室里面喊话。

“还好吗茧利桑？——还活着吗————没有因为连续几天的熬夜研究而昏迷在浴室里吧茧利桑——”

“回答一声嘛茧利桑——再没有回应的话，我就要担心得进去查看了啊茧利桑————”

“……别进来！”

Plan A大失败。涅最怕的就是让别人看到自己浴后卸了妆的脸。他希望自己脱口喊出来时至少没有失去平日里的冷淡语气，用以掩饰心情的慌乱。

“原来茧利桑好好的在里面啊……还在泡澡吗，都一个小时了诶——” 帘子外面，浦原的声音听起来有些迷惑不解。

Plan B则是破釜沉舟，背水一战。涅决定找一个具有强大说服力的理由，理直气壮地要求浦原离开。

“…我在自慰。所以有多远滚多远。”

“啊嘞？”外面的人显然愣了一下，不过语气同时也变得轻快了起来：“那我就放心啦，毕竟茧利桑可是辛苦地在实验室里呆了三个通宵呢，这样的身体状态泡在热水里太久会感觉心慌憋气的吧，要是不小心在里面睡着了会有危险的呀茧利桑……”

实际上只要你赶紧从浴室门口滚开我就不会像现在这样心慌又憋着一肚子怒气。涅真的很想这样阴阳怪气地骂他一通，但他并不打算当面承认自己因为对方的意外出现而乱了方寸。

“…所以你到底为什么会出现在凌晨三点的公共浴室，浦原喜助。我的耐心有限。如果真的如你所说是出于什么该受诅咒的好意和关心，看在科学女神的份上就快点滚远点，我不打算在这里见到你。”

涅咬牙切齿地稳住自己阴沉的语气，尽可能让自己听起来显得冷静而强大，就像一只受到威胁的赫摩里奥普雷斯毛毛虫，昂着头，做出像蛇一样凶狠的攻击动作。

“啊啦，那个，”映在门帘上的人影抓了抓头发，“刚才在技术开发局门口的台阶上捡到了你的浴巾和更衣柜钥匙，想着“大概会用到的吧”然后就这样跟过来了。等了快一个小时你也没动静，就开始担心你是不是在浴池里面昏过去或者睡着了…”

涅翻了翻脚边整齐地装着洗浴用品的篮子，确实，自己的毛巾和钥匙不见了。想起来，刚才出门时似乎确实是撞到了大半夜神神叨叨梦游的阿近，由于那小家伙个子太矮，自己又漫不经心地在思索着控制变量，大概就是在那时从篮子里掉出来的吧。可是他已经被浦原喜助堵在浴室里将近半个小时，身上的水分早已几乎自然蒸发，已经不再需要浴巾擦拭了。但更衣柜的钥匙还是必须的，毕竟临时的面具还锁在里面，就算是深夜也总不能裸着脸走在静灵庭的大街上吧！涅一想到这样的场景，就焦虑得有些面红耳赤。

“…既然捡到了就快把更衣柜的钥匙递给我。”

“诶，可是浴巾呐，茧利桑不要了吗——” 外面传来窸窸的声音，看样子浦原打算把一大团毛巾和钥匙一起递进来。

……那样不行！帘子拉开太大的话会被看到脸的！涅在里面死死抓住布帘的边缘，就像扯着遮羞布一样，急得恼怒地尖叫：

“不要毛巾！只要钥匙！少废话，快给我！！！” 

“诶，自慰的话还是需要用毛巾擦干净的吧……”浦原有些摸不着头脑，但他能感觉到茧利桑好像很生气的样子，就还是乖乖地按照人的要求，只从门帘的缝隙里伸进了半条手臂进去，手心里躺着那只小小的黄铜钥匙。

“不过……好嘛好嘛，都听你的。”

涅咬牙切齿地一把抓向钥匙，却被帘子另一侧的男人抓住了手。

“别生气了嘛，茧利桑……” 

浦原的声音软糯糯黏糊糊的，简直让人的脑中浮现出他那张标志性的赔笑的脸。但与之截然相反的是，手上的力量却丝毫未减，将涅稍小一号的手牢牢握在手心里，任凭涅怎样又挣又掰也难以抽出。

廉价的清冷灯光在潮湿的空气里折射着，照在涅赤裸的身上。那只属于男人的手好看而又温暖，修长的手指棱角分明，手背上细小的金色绒毛几不可见。结着的一层薄薄的刀茧的指腹摩挲着他急切地想要挣脱的手上那些瘦削的骨节，似乎是安抚的意味。浦原的掌心因为久握着那只钥匙而微微有些发热，却已经是涅常年冰凉的手难以承受的温度了。

曾经在监狱霸凌中怎样被这只手轻易制服众人后推进单间锁起来，又怎样在结下奇怪的生死约定后被这只手牵着不情不愿地带回地面。那只手从铁窗的缝隙间伸向他，像是黑暗里照进来的光；可是，对于早已习惯了黑暗的涅来说，这样的明亮和温暖几乎要将他的灵魂灼伤。

“你……快放开我……！！！”

情急之下，涅猛地发力，将那只手拽到自己嘴边，毫不留情地一口咬了下去。鲜血涌了出来。

这一招确实也在浦原的意料之外。被对面突然的发力几乎被拽得摔倒，踉踉跄跄向前几步好歹稳住了重心，却发现自己已经栽进了帘子里面。

四目相对。

涅松开了咬着对方手的牙齿，伸出舌尖舔了一口嘴角的血迹，圆睁着双眼瞪着浦原，微微张着嘴巴，无声地因应激而喘着气，像一只炸起毛弓起背来准备攻击的猫。

浦原松开了涅，关切地抬起手来想要为他拭去脸颊上自己的血。然而，比自己高大不少的男人面前，涅本能地向后退了半步，靠在了身后的墙角边，倔强地将头扭到一边，双手绝望地捂住了脸。湿漉漉的蓝色头发凌乱地垂在额前，水珠滴下来，和手上的鲜血混在一起，沿着纤细的手指和小臂的肌肉向下流去。

浦原用那只被咬伤的手轻轻地抬起涅的下巴，好让他从自己的指缝之间转转眼珠就能够和自己对视。虽然对方令自己挂了彩，但声音里似乎并没有责怪或是抱怨的意思，反而满满都是温柔：

“为什么呢，茧利桑……”

手指轻轻拂过脸颊，描绘着他柔和的面部轮廓。

“……不想被你看到裸着的脸。”

弗兰肯斯坦般爬满疤痕的面容，与主流审美背道而驰的冷橄榄调深肤色，还有不甚协调的五官比例、会令人陷入恐怖谷的表情管理……涅确信，自己从来都是丑陋而令人憎恶的。赤裸的脸，是他自己心底最强烈的耻辱和最深切的恐惧吧。

“可是啊，我觉得茧利桑的脸很好看呢。”

他望着涅因慌乱而睁圆的眼睛，认真地这么说道，同时温和却又有力地掰开了他捂着左半张脸的手。涅呆呆地站在那儿，从手指下面露出来的深蓝色短睫似乎也忘了眨动，上面挂着的不知是从头发上滴下来的水珠还是从发红的眼眶里溢出来的泪滴。

浦原拿着涅的手，覆上涅自己赤裸着的下体，借着掌根处未干的血液作为润滑，轻而慢地摩擦揉捏着，然后十指相交，让他用自己的手握住那一根缓慢挺立起来的东西，缓缓地套弄了起来。双唇微启，凑近涅露出开的那一边脸颊，暧昧地呼出温热的气息，呢喃低语着。

“因为茧利桑很好看啊，所以刚才在外面，就已经在忍不住去幻想，自慰时的茧利桑会是怎样可怜可爱的表情了呢……”

就算是涅那超凡卓绝的大脑，在完全当机的时候，也很难想起来自己之前说了什么鬼话呢。

细碎的吻落在他的额头、鼻梁和颧骨上，他只是轻微地颤抖着，失神地大睁着双眼，因言语和肌肤接触的双重刺激而张口喘息着，惊慌羞涩的红晕从面颊一直蔓延到改造过的耳孔边缘，看起来脆弱得像一只刚刚破茧、还未晾干湿漉漉翅膀的蛾。

浦原垂下眼帘，贪婪地欣赏着眼前的景象。涅的精神状态不太好，就像被牵着手在高空走钢索一般，几乎在崩溃的边缘摇摇欲坠。浦原心里清楚，也许这一切对他来说太快、太多、太过分了。曾经在监狱里整日共处的时光让他早已了解到，过近的距离会总会让涅感到不适。他也清楚，如果事实真的像自己做出来的样子一样，是出于关心对方，那么自己更应当适时停下，放开他，至少给他一些时间和空间整理自己的情绪。

但同时，心底却又总有另一个声音低语着，诱惑着他：反正他并没有表现出拒绝，不是吗？

也许是手上的动作无意间蹭到了前端敏感的小孔，涅深蓝色的睫毛突然轻颤了一下，溢出了几滴泪水，喉结上下滚动，无意识地从喉咙深处发出了一小声短促的“啊”，比起呻吟，更像是带着些惊讶的叹息。

浦原闭上眼，深吸一口气，放弃了自控的念头。从涅的右脸上将他的另一只手也拿了下来，抓着它伸进自己的浴衣底下，用那只嶙峋纤长的手紧紧握住了自己早已鼓胀起来的肉棒，狠狠地撸动起来，不顾一切地发泄着被之前的犹疑所压抑的欲望。

涅的手指，湿湿凉凉的，大概是沾了些眼泪吧。

这令浦原忍不住仰起头，喉结滚动，发出了赞叹的叹息声。他知道自己不应当因为这种事情感到兴奋，这样的想法是不对的，不好的。可是……哇，真的、这实在是，这也太棒了吧。

“放松…乖，别紧张…” 浦原试图安抚他，喃喃低语着从他的眉骨吻到眼角，短而直的睫毛上咸涩的液体润湿了被欲望烧得干燥的嘴唇。涅却仿佛完全听不到他说的话一样，还是那副应激的模样，微微张着嘴喘着气，圆圆的双眼一动不动地大睁着，金色的瞳孔失神地望着空气中的某个地方，仿佛连眨眼的反射都丧失了一样。

向来都毫不掩饰地欣赏着的、仅次于自己的聪慧大脑，在自己面前被烧糊到短路的样子，性感得宛若高洁的圣女被自己亲手剥下长裙成为赤裸的娼妓。浦原也不知道为什么自己会如此着迷于这样一副快要坏掉样子的涅。这不正常，这该死的不正常。

“可是、太可爱了啊…茧利桑…好看…”

浦原支离破碎地自言自语着，用迷恋而贪婪的目光欣赏着涅难得一见的素颜，一边大快朵颐着对方心底最脆弱的秘密，一边却又怜爱地轻轻吻着他的眼睛。忍不住伸出舌尖，试探地触碰在他过度裸露在外的眼白上。

涅并没有什么反应，毕竟那里的痛觉神经并不算敏感。他安静地靠在墙角，仰着脸，无助地任由对方对他做着奇怪的事情。

自我克制的最后一根弦也被绷断了。像是车后座里得到默许的处男一般，浦原闭上了双眼，鼻尖磨蹭着涅刚刚精心剃过的光滑眉弓，舌头的湿润和柔软放肆地舔舐着涅的眼睛，侵犯着他不该被触及的地方，沉溺于其中。

涅的眼睛突然震动着向上翻去。原本被浦原半是强迫地捉着的双手，反常地主动握紧了手中的两根。

“哼……啊。”

随着无意识发出的像抱怨似的小声呻吟，涅射了出来。浦原手一抖，白色的浊液一大半都落在了黑色浴衣的衣襟上，还有几滴洒进了被他泄欲的动作弄得凌乱地大敞着的领口里面，滴在了自己腹部的皮肤上。

他趁着涅还在余韵中紧绷着没有松开手，加快了在浴衣底下握着他的手套弄自己的速度，没几下就也达到了高潮，仰起头发出快意的叹息声，尽数宣泄在了涅的手心里。

等涅回过神来的时候，在视野周围看到了熟悉而令人安心的阴影，带来的临时面具已经被端端正正地戴在了自己的脸上。下体和双手的触感是干燥清洁的，体液似乎被妥善清理过了。低头看去，腰间也已经被好好地围上了毛巾。

恢复了往日戾气的涅，滴溜溜转着金黄色的眼睛，用锐利的目光从上到下审视着眼前的罪魁祸首。对方却和自己的样子完全相反，衣衫不整、半敞着怀，低着头局促地擦拭着自己皱巴巴衣襟上的精液痕迹，凌乱的金发底下似乎冒出了几滴冷汗，仿佛他才是刚刚那场荒诞性事的受害者。

浦原抬起头来，迷糊的眼神对上了熟悉的充满敌意的双眸，这才意识到涅已经回到了正常的精神状态。于是赶紧退后了两步，像严重犯规吃到红牌的球员一般无辜地举起双手，随后深深地鞠躬，声音里饱含着无比真挚的歉疚之情：“斯密马赛，涅桑……”甚至还讨好地改变了那个每次都被骂但下次还敢的亲密昵称。

涅对此的回应是一把抓起他额前的碎发就扭着那个乱蓬蓬的浅金色脑袋往浴室的墙上撞。

“我诅咒你，浦原喜助！！！————”

随着一声狂怒的尖叫划破了静灵庭天空中已然稀薄的夜色，尸魂界迎来了清晨的第一道曙光。


End file.
